In view of improving vehicle safety, various studies have been made to improve a tire's braking performance and driving performance not only on dry road surfaces but also on other surfaces such as wet road surfaces and icy and snowy road surfaces. For example, one known technique uses, as the tread rubber, a rubber composition prepared by compounding an aroma oil together with rubber components such as natural rubber (NR) and butadiene rubber (BR) to improve performance on wet road surfaces (Patent Literature (PTL) 1). To improve gripping performance on icy and snowy road surfaces and wet road surfaces, another known technique uses, as the tread rubber, a rubber composition obtained by compounding C5-based resins at 5 parts by mass to 50 parts by mass per 100 parts by mass of a rubber component that includes 30 mass % or more in total of natural rubber and/or polyisoprene rubber (PTL 2).
To improve the performance on dry road surfaces and wet road surfaces, another known technique increases the friction coefficient of a tire by using, as the tread rubber, a rubber composition containing 8 parts by mass of resin or more per 100 parts by mass of a rubber component, such as natural rubber, and a filler including 80 mass % or more of a white filler (PTL 3). With these techniques, however, tires have high heat buildup, leading to the problem of reduced performance on ice.